Into the Red Abyss
by c.kat0
Summary: Akane Adohira appears to be a regular student in UA's General Studies course. That, however, isn't the case. I suck at summaries but oh well. please leave a review, i appreciate the criticism!
1. I'm sorry (an authors note)

I'm sorry, but I desperately need to rewrite this story. It's not going where I had originally planned for it to, and I don't like how it's turning out. I'm also super busy so that doesn't help. I'll rewrite it and come back with some new content!


	2. Don't be mad at me (IM SORRY I SUCK)

So uhhhhh

ive kinda sorta decided to just rewrite the whole story and change almost everything about it...

itll still be good quality (i hope) and the characters will more or less be the same. bare with me here, 'kay? im tryin


	3. Hearts Break

I never wanted to be in the position where I had to choose my life over someone else's. No one deserves that power, it's selfish and horrible. Maybe it's just in human nature to think so lowly of someone choosing their own life over anothers, but at the same time knowing in their heart that they would do the same. It's hard, and will haunt me for the rest of my days. But I knew what had to be done, and I did it. Knowing how a certain classmate of mine would feel about it, and still doing it. Shit happens, and if they knew who was responsible for this death… let's just say I would be a boyffriend, and 10 friends, short.

But alas, I find myself in this position. I knew that things like this generally come with the territory of being a vigilante, but I never thought that it would hit so close to home for me. Looking down at the damned villian before me, watching as my soulmate's father begged for me to save him. Looking on helplessly as I knew I couldn't save everyone, especially not this man. It was a him or me situation, and I selfishly chose myself.

I made my way home in a full sprint, ready to burst into hysterical sobs when I finally arrived to my final destination: my bed. Luckily, none of my fellow heroes-in-training were actually awake at 2 in the morning. The only person that's ever awake right now is my teacher, Shouta Aizawa, and he's just an insomniac. He also knows that this is what I do on my nights off from my work study, even if he disapproves, he knows he can't stop me.

Aizawa-Sensei is the closest thing I've ever truly had to a father. Sure, I have parents. But they aren't very good or kind people. My mother was great, until my father lost his shit and became the villian known as Pyromaniac. She tried to help, she tried everything she could to fix him. But when she couldn't, she too lost her shit. Instead of becoming a bloodthirsty like dear old dad, she decided the best way to deal with her insanity was to come after me and my twin brother, Izuku. He was quirkless, and rather defenseless. I guess our lovely mother thought that would mean she could hurt him. I did my best to protect him, but there were times that I failed. I love my brother, but I couldn't save him.

Eventually I put a stop to Inko, my mother, abusing us. Eventually Izuku and I put our dad in jail. But that didn't mean Izuku and I were safe. There would always be bullies, like Kacchan, and there would always be bad people in the world. But we learned to protect ourselves, with quirks and with fighting our way through this shit. Aizawa was also a huge part of learning how to make the world better for ourselves, and those around us. Aizawa had a huge impact on Izuku, maybe not as much as All Might, but enough to be noticable. He helped me more, having dealt with stuff like what we went through. Seeing as the problems from our childhood messed me up more, our dear teacher helped me cope.

But enough of my sob story. Let's get to the fun part, shall we?

I quietly padded through the dorms, my classmates all dead asleep. I finally made it to my room, and opened my door. Slipping off my vigilante costume always makes me feel like a snake shedding her skin, especially on this particular night. I was just as bad as any venomous snake.

I let a few silent tears slip out of my eyes as I pulled the zipper down on my left boot, and a few more tears on my right one. I felt weak, and too nauseous for my liking. I quickly ran to my desk, where I had a trash can. I couldn't go to the bathrooms, because I could wake someone up and get caught. After finally finishing tasting dinner for the second time, I went back to getting my stupid armour off. I pulled on the scarlet fabric on my hips, pulling down my pants enough to find where I had my vest clipped on in the front. Think a black bulletproof cargo vest with tons of pockets, over a red (not quite) bodysuit. Black steel boots, black steel elbow pads, black steel knee pads, paired with black steel brass knuckles and a black mask. After finally removing all that crap, I could finally let my red and black streaked ponytail fly loose. I laid down in bed, not caring enough to get dressed for bed. It was a long night, too much for me to handle at 2:30 in the morning.

Very few people know that Izuku and I are siblings, let alone twins. I dye my hair regularly to get rid of the reminder of who our parents are, and I took on Auntie Mitsuki's sister's last name. She was my caretaker for a long time, and I hated my name. Izuku kept it as a reminder, as hope to make 'Midoriya' mean something new.

Sunshine, and loud voices. Stomping and crying. That was what I dreamt of, that and lilacs weeping dew and blood. As it turns out, I woke up to sunshine, crying, loud voices, and to the smell of bacon being cooked, probably by Kacchan since the kid could cook like no other.

"Ah shit, what time is it?" I groaned, reaching over to check the time on my phone. It was a Saturday, but I already knew that today would be hell. The clock on my phone read '9:46 A.M.' and I had 4 missed calls from Hitoshi Shinso, my boyfriend, the most recent one being 30 seconds before. As I flipped the covers off to get out of bed, my phone began to vibrate. That when I knew I regretted still being alive. I answered, saying a pleasant, but tired, "Good morning, my love. What's so urgent?" I felt disgusting, seeing as I already knew why he was calling me like a madman.

"My dad, he-he's dead.. A villian attacked him, fuck I don't know.." He sounded so broken. I should've been the one to die, I should've saved him.

Instead of telling Hitoshi the truth, I kept it in. I couldn't do that to him. "Oh my God, Hitoshi.. Where are you? I'll come for you, we can talk or cuddle or whatever you need right now. I'm here for you." I could hear him crying, and trying to gather himself before answering me properly. At this point, I was getting dressed and was about to throw my shoes on and grab what I needed, and just go on a hunt for him. I did this so it's my job as the sole witness and as the victims girlfriend to comfort him.

"I'm in the common room, please hurry. I think Aizawa's gonna do a class meeting to discuss what's happening.. I love you Akane." The pain in his voice was as clear as day, and I felt the nausea from last night returning, along with a pang in my chest. I grabbed my trashcan and started dry heaving. After I finished trying to vomit, the only thing that was left to do was comfort him as much as possible.

Finally making my way out of my room was hard, especially since I started feeling woozy all over again any time I thought about the events of last night. I walked out of the elevator, no doubt looking sickly and pale. As bad as I felt, I couldn't just leave Hitoshi to deal with this by himself. I created this, it's up to me to help him.

I walked into the common room just as Aizawa began speaking, obviously starting a speech. I found Hitoshi, and grabbed him so we could sit on a couch nearby. "So as I'm sure you've all heard by now, Hitoshi Shinso's father was killed by a villain last night." Aizawa started his speech, and then continued after shooting an apologetic glance our way, "I'm giving you all the day off so you can deal with this and comfort your classmate. Shinso's mother has requested that he come home as soon as possible, so today is your chance to help." The look on my face must have told Aizawa how I felt, because he added, "And he will be coming back, so don't worry about that." I felt a weight come off my chest. At least his dream wasn't being crushed because of me.

After Aizawa finished his announcement, I turned my focus to Hitoshi. I looked at him with sadness and regret, and saw similar emotions swimming in his own eyes. I grabbed him and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly as if I was going to lose him the way he lost his father. I whispered softly, "Hitoshi, I am so sorry that this is happening. We don't have to be here if you're not comfortable with people right now." I felt him sobbing into my shoulder, and all I could do was tell him that it would be okay, even though I had a feeling it definitely wouldn't be. We stayed that way for a bit, and I was rubbing circles on his back in hopes of making him more calm.

"Akane, can you, me, and Mido go up to my room and talk? You're the ones I trust most." He sounded sad and unsure. I could feel my heart breaking all over again. "Of course we can, I'll text him and tell him to meet us there." We both stood, and began making our way to the elevator as I pulled my phone out.

{text messages}

Boss ass big sister: Hey, twin, come to Hitoshi's room. He wants to talk to us.

Twin bro: I'm omw.

{end messages}

I nodded at Hitoshi when I caught him looking at me expectantly. The elevator dinged and we walked down the hall to his room, opened the door, and waited quietly for my brother.


End file.
